bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masatsura Kusunoki
| birthday = October 17th | age =1875 | gender = Male | height =6'3 | weight =235 | blood type =O | affiliation = , , | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Hakushomei | bankai = Kessaikama: Ten no Shukketsu | series debut = }} Appearance The appearance of Masatsura exudes nothing short of nobility. He allows his golden hair to cascade down his back where it ends at the middle. his outfit consists of a custom made white suit. the length of the sleeves go past his hands hiding them from view. His uses a unique Kido to hide his Zanpakuto inside his inner world until the need for its use araises. Donning the lower portion of his body are simple white dress pants. A unique trait of his outfit is that by channeling his reiatsu through out the fabric he can harden to the point where it can with stand mid-level attacks witthout so much as being charred. After the achivement of Bankai, Masatsura's physical appearance gains additonal muscle tone, with his hair also falling to mid back when not kept in his usual pony tail, his eye color also permanently becoming a moltan gold. Personality Mysterious, is all that can describe him. Masatsura is one is not easily perdictable even by those closest to him. Often times he is boastful of himself going so far as to call himself the Messiah, This steems from his belief that his family was chosen to lead the Seireitei in a time when many believed that the spirit king had no longer cared about them. However despite the claim he still appears rather down to earth and easy to approach. He is however not above manipulating those he feels are scum or unworthy of having there own free will. History Born to the Kusunoki family prior to the formation of the Original Gotai 13, Mastsura grew in an incredibly structured family that was by most standards, healthy and supporting. Born to a warrior father and a healer mother helped imprint upon Masatsura the ideology of what would become the fifth division of the Gotai 13. His father would often demand that he spar with him for several hours a day often leaving him bruised and scarred only to be sent to the gentle touch of his mother in order to have his health restored. Thus the stern touch of the father, combined with the mothers gentle kiss gave birth to Masatsura's ideals that power comes not only from the blade, but the heart as well. This routine continued throughout most of his teen years his father would train him to be a warrior capable of defending himself from foes, while also being capable of attacking and taking others possessions as his own, whilst his mother continued to preach to him a kind a gentle way of healing oneself as well as those in need. As Masatsura aged into adult hood, his father had passed upon the mantle of family guardian to him, having himself grown to old to continue to hold the title, thus Masatsura became responsible for defending his family's territory in what would later become the Seireitei. Rumors would soon get out that the territory of the Kusunoki was "Unreachable" as all the efforts to take the land had been pushed back. After years of pushing back attempted raids and sieges these rumors would reach the ears of a certain Shigekuni Yamamoto, who at the time was in the process of filling positions for his newly formed "defenders." Powers & Abilities Monsterous Reiatsu: Mastery of Zenjutsu: Masatsura can be best described as a prodigy in the art of swordsmenship being masturful in many well known styles such as Kendo and Iaido. With the aforementioned being his main forms of zenjutsu Masatsura has dabbled in various ammounts of kenjutsu recently taking up Battojutsu and the Niten Ichi styles. In general, Masatsura's Kenjutsu can be described as beautiful, visually appearing to be almost dance-like in its movements, as graceful strokes of Hakushomei decimate his opponents. : Masatsura's Seven Songs: Kido Practitioner: While not his prefered art of combat he is capable of using mid level kido without the incantation. His spell of choice is Byakurai because he claims it combines simplicity and pure devastation for satisfactory results. However as shown during the conflict with the Shiroyasha, his skill in the arts of kido are actually better described as Master class in level able to effortlessly cast multiple high level spells. Hohō Master: Described as being light on his feet, Masatsura has mastery over the field of Hohō, his shunpo allows him to out step most captians, combined with his dance like movemnts allows his pure footwork to outmatch many of the Gotei's top fighters. Hakuda Expert: Having studied many forms of ancient and modern forms of martial arts Masatsura is a very versatile fighter. With several forms of martial arts under his belt he is capable of overcoming nearly any obstacle in his way. *'Karate': While perhaps Masatsura's least used Hakuda form he is very skilled in the art of karate useally using the knife hand thurst as a follow up to one of his judo throws. *'Judo': Masatsura's most used form of hand to hand combat is indeed Judo. He has masterd the throws and joint locks of the style to the point where he can immobilise opponents many times his size with the simplest of its maneuvers. *'Hamon': Masatsura's most secret and destructive style, it is unknown what prompted the creation of such a style on his behalf, but it is theorized that he created it after studyng Bāguàzhǎng and combined it with reiatsu manipulation. Hamon is a style that utilizes the index and middle fingers or knuckles to strike the opponent this is followed by rippleing the users own reiatsu through the fingers and into the opponents body the foreign reiatsu then causes the bone or muscle to either implode if it is a bone or inflame if it is a muscle causeing tremendous internal damege. *'Element Bending': While the exact machanics behind it are unknown Masatsura has developed a way to seeemingly bend the elements themselves this is achived through a series of dance like motions, that seem mimcry to the martial art of Baguazhang, the effects of this can very from compleate devastation, to minamal demage,at the beheast of the user, When using this abillity Masatsura has five elements at his disposal, **Bending of The Earth: Perhaps the most brute and physically overwhelming of bending arts, Masatsura must first allow his Reiatsu to flow through him into the ground he stands upon in order for him to establish a "Link" with the it. After the link has been establishe, he can manipulate the earth in nearly anyway his mind can think of, be it launching verious shaped and and sized chunks of earth at an opponnent or using his spiriutal pressure to crush the ground into a dessert's amount of sand for him to manipulate with neigh endless possibilities. **'Bending of The Flame': From the simple concept of fire, stems the ability "Fire bending." Masatsura is capable of producing the flames from his own reiatsu or using an outside source, once the flames are produced and succumb to Masatsura's sovereignty, it is nearly impossible for them to be extigushed by an outside source. A dangerous side effect to this is that, the flames will continue to burn and increase by feeding off of Masatsura's spiritual eneregy meaning that he would have to stop the flow of energy in order to break the link that he has with the flames. Zanpakuto Hakushomei. (lit. White Heaven Massacre) In its sealed state takes the appearance of a Katana, with a blade being described as being "Too white to have been birthed in this realm." In stark contrast to the white of the blade, the guard of Hakushomei is golden in color a bright gold to be exact as if it was forged for a kings hand and a kings hand only. Shikai: Hakushomei's shikai is released with the command "fall". Bankai:(決裁鎌:天の出血, Kessaikama: Ten no Shukketsu) Trivia. Masatsura's theme as stated by the author is Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul.